The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design for an album and method for fabrication of same, the appearance of said album evidencing that of a prebound construction and the method for the fabrication thereof being such so as to be able to create an album of as many pages as desired, each page being capable of being interlocked with other pages by means of interconnecting spinal components affixed as part of each and every page utilized in said album. Upon the interconnecting of said spinal members of each and every page, there is achieved the appearance of a prebound album along with having the structural integrity of same but which has in fact the capability of being selectively assembled to any desired number of pages. Additionally, each page is constructed so as to permit the insertion on to each surface thereof an item to be displayed, be it a picture, or otherwise, such that there is achieved an overall aesthetically appealing display as to each and every page along with achieving a consistently uniform flat surface for each of said pages.
Furthermore, in keeping with the invention, there is provided a front and back cover that are capable of interconnecting through their own spinal components to the pages as assembled in accordance with the invention so as to provide an aesthetically appealing front and back cover to said album as well as having a tongue portion affixed to one of said covers and capable of insertion within the inside surface of the other of said covers such that said tongue portion covers the exposed binding portions of the assembled pages of said album so as to provide an aesthetically appealing appearance equivalent to that of a prebound album.
Prior to the present invention, albums existed but of a design and fabrication which did not achieve the advantages of the present invention and were not capable of providing the overall advantages and achievements consistent with the present design.
It is therefore an object of this invention to create a new and unique album design and method of fabrication of same wherein an album is created by the interconnection of individual page members which gives the aesthetic appearance of a prebound album as well as providing the structural integrity of same.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and unique album design and method of fabrication of same wherein each individual page is capable of receiving thereon a decorative item aesthetically mounted but yet capable of replacement if desired.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.